


Eight Days of Christmas

by waywardodysseys



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Lights, Christmas Morning, Christmas Music, Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, Christmas Smut, Christmas Tree, Cussing, F/M, First Christmas, Ransom Drysdale dressed as Santa, Ransom Drysdale is a Grinch, Sex, Thrombey family Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: Celebrating Christmases with Ransom Drysdale, spanning over the course of an unknown time. From picking and decorating your first tree together, spending time with the Thrombey family, and watching your family grow with the man you love.
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale & Reader, Ransom Drysdale & You, Ransom Drysdale/Reader, Ransom Drysdale/You
Comments: 16
Kudos: 49





	1. Underneath the Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first Christmas with Ransom Drysdale.

Ransom wraps his hands around the warm cup of hot chocolate as he watches you roam the aisles of the godforsaken, out of the way Christmas tree farm you dragged him to. He had been put off by your eagerness to begin holiday festivities, because the holidays were _not_ for him, yet he loved seeing the pure joy on your face as the Christmas season approached and you began bombarding him with all your plans for the season which begins with picking out a real tree, not fake, as he would prefer. And simply put - he didn't need the smell of pine in his house along with pine needles ruining his hardwood floors.

“Ransom?” you inquire as your eyes land on the most quintessential tree. A plump seven-foot-tall Balsam Fir with semi-flat needles and upward sloping branches. Perfect for strings of lights and ornaments. The tree would be a welcoming addition to Ransom’s plain and undecorated home. 

Ransom walks towards your singsong voice. “Yes?”

“I found our tree.” you respond as your eyes land on him when he stands beside you. He looks out of place with his brown wool pea coat, burgundy sweater, gray knit slacks, and sunglasses. His look screams ‘city’ through and through. You look at the tree, “It’s perfect.”

“We’re getting it delivered, right? I don’t need all that sap degrading my Beamer.” He takes off the sunglasses and pockets them.

You roll your eyes, “I swear, you love that car more than me.”

Ransom wraps an arm around you and pulls you up against his side. He looks at you with his precious blue eyes. “I love you more than anything.” he whispers before capturing your lips in a gentle kiss.

You smile against his lips, tasting the chocolate and marshmallows from his hot drink. “I want proof,” you tease when you pull away from the mouth you can’t get enough of.

Ransom smirks, “I’m all for it, but this is too public a space. Unless you have a new kink, I’m unaware of.”

You pinch his side. “Ransom!”

Ransom chuckles and presses a kiss to your temple, “I’ll give you all the proof you need when I get you home. Besides, no one else is to see your naked body or hear the moans meant only for my ears.”

You giggle. “Then let’s purchase our perfect tree and get out of here. It _will_ be going on your Beamer.”

Ransom cocks a brow as you grab his hand and begin pulling him towards the stand to pay for the tree. “I will make you pay. For the Beamer.”

You roll your eyes once again, knowing full well you’ll be forgiven when the two of you get home. “Come on! Time’s wasting away.”

*

Hours later, after you and Ransom had carried the tree into his house and placed it in the stand then discarded your coats, the two of you are in the living room decorating the tree. Boxes of Christmas decorations are strewn about the room as Ransom finishes placing the lights on the tree. 

“Where are we going to put everything?” Ransom inquires as he plugs in the string of lights. He stands back and admires his work. 

You hide a smile as you begin opening a box of ornaments. “Not my fault you didn't have anything in this house pertaining to Christmas.” You had brought over a few boxes from your apartment knowing he wasn’t big on the holidays, yet you were making them bearable to withstand since walking into his life nearly a year ago on New Year’s Eve. You had been reluctant to date the fouled mouth, sharp witted prick but with giving him the cold shoulder for days on end and making him earn a date with you, he had won you over. He was a year-round Grinch and no one made his ice heart melt like you did. “We’ll place them in the basement.”

Ransom rolls his eyes, “Next to my pile of clothes I had to discard.”

“You wanted me to have my own space when I began spending the night. Then when I started spending more than one night in succession.”

 _True_ , Ransom thinks as he trots over to a box of ornaments and opens it, _I did want you here; I want you here for a long time_. He hides his look of dismay at the last thought. Did he really see you inside of his house for the long run? He turns and looks at you decorating the tree. _Yes_ , he answers to himself, _she belongs here. With me._

Ransom returns his focus to the box he opened and smiles as he sees handmade ornaments from your childhood. He remembers making them when he was younger, but his parents were never one to display them on the Christmas tree. His mother preferred everything pristine and nothing cluttering her beautiful tree. He grabs the box and takes it over to the couch. He murmurs, “I like having you here. The place feels less empty.” 

You watch and smile as he sits down and begins placing ornaments on the tree. It took you months to peel apart Hugh Ransom Drysdale. Under his ‘I don’t give a fuck’ feisty attitude there was a man who wanted and needed to be loved. You were the only one who witnessed and experienced his soft side. The only person who truly knew him, besides his grandfather.

Ransom feels your stare. “What?”

You shrug, “Who thought Ransom Drysdale would be into Christmas?” You grab a few ornaments and walk over to the tree. 

Ransom scoffs, “Only you are allowed to get me into Christmas. The one and only. I know you call me Grinch.” He recalled hearing it slip from your mouth a few times over the year. He didn't mind it, only because he knew how heartless he was but someone - you - showed him there was actually a heart beating in his cold, dead body. 

“ _Everyone_ calls you Grinch,” you chuckle as you grab more ornaments for the tree and place them on the branches. “I’m glad I know who makes his ice-cold heart melt and grow three sizes bigger.”

“I’ll show you what grows three sizes bigger,” Ransom teases as he stands, walks over to you, and wraps his arms around you. He grinds himself against you, letting you feel how hard his cock is.

Your light moan escapes into the quietness of the room. When it came to sex with Ransom, neither of you couldn’t keep your hands off the other. “You do have to prove you love me,” you tease.

Ransom chuckles, “And I think you owe me for the Beamer.”

Your body warms at Ransom’s words as you notice something’s missing from the tree. You unwrap yourself from Ransom and walk over to one of the boxes and pull out what’s missing. You walk back over to Ransom and hold up the silver star tree topper. “It goes on top. The final touch for our perfect tree.” You place a kiss on Ransom’s cheek. “It’ll be one of our traditions for us. Picking out a tree and decorating it together. Then you place the star on.”

One of Ransom’s eyebrows shoots up, “You really wanna start traditions? With me?”

“Yes. You are _my_ Grinch. I’m going to enjoy unlocking the door marked Christmas, opening it up, and showing you a bountiful number of things.”

Ransom wasn’t going to admit it, not yet, but the door had already been unlocked when you coaxed him with your Christmas To-Do List the day after Thanksgiving. He hadn't lied when he said only you would get him into Christmas. The actual holiday was weeks away but he already felt its spirit with you by his side. He takes the star, “And I’d love to have traditions with you.” He walks over to the tree, stands on his tiptoes and places the star on top. He’s by your stand again within seconds. He wraps you in his arms and inhales your perfume along with the smell of pine, which he finds rather soothing. At least he doesn’t hate it. 

You rest back against him. You eye the tree in all its charming and decorated glory, “It’s beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as you,” Ransom murmurs before cupping your cheek which makes you look back at him. He leans down to kiss you deeply. He feels you spin in his arms, your front against his chest; feels your arms loop around his neck. He pulls faintly away from you, looks into your eyes, and gives you a mischievous smile. “I wouldn't mind starting another tradition on our pick a tree and decorate it day.”

You hum and raise your brows as you run your hands against his hair. “What kind of tradition?”

“Unwrapping my favorite gift.” He kisses your lips gently, then leaves a trail of them down your neck. “Then taking her underneath the tree.”

You smile, “I wouldn't ask for anything else.”

In a quick yet steady rush, you and Ransom discard one another’s clothes before he kneels in front of you and pulls you down onto the fur rug in front of the fireplace. He hovers over your body, looking into your eyes, piercing your soul. Your heart flutters before he dips his head and captures your mouth with his. Ransom moans as he feels your fingers skimming over his flesh before they card themselves through his hair. He pulls faintly away and smiles. His voice is velvet smooth and deep, “Oh, yes. My favorite gift indeed. What does she want in return?”

“You.” you simply sigh as your body heats and his gaze sends electricity through your veins.

Ransom smirks as he reaches down between your bodies and strokes his hard cock. He pushes gently against your entrance then runs the tip of his cock against your folds and feels how wet you are. He lets out a guttural sound as the tip of his cock finds your clit and he teases it slowly and hears your whimpers and feels your fingers digging into his biceps.

Tingles of pleasure dance through your body as Ransom teases you. Your toes curl and you arch your back, anticipating at feeling him inside of you. “Ran--Ransom,” you loudly gasp, “ohmigod.”

Ransom presses the tip of his cock back against your entrance and slowly sinks into your welcoming heat. “Fuck!” he hisses as he feels your tight walls expanding then tightening around him as he buries his cock to the hilt. He feels you roll your hips up, encouraging him to move. He reaches up and takes your hands, interlocking fingers then pushes them down against the rug. 

Your fingers grasp onto Ransom’s as he begins to thrust in and out of you slowly. You bite your lip and moan loudly as you feel every inch of him when he pounds you. You roll your hips as you feel his cock glide against your sweet spot, helping the coil within you tighten. “Ransom…,” you breathlessly sigh as you become high from the pleasure he’s giving you.

“Y/N,” Ransom moans as his own orgasm builds in the pit of his stomach. He lets go of one of your hands and reaches down. He finds your clit and grazes it gingerly. He captures your mouth in a wet kiss as he hears your sharp cry when he touches it. He feels your walls tightening around him, feels you getting wetter with a simple touch. Ransom kisses down your cheek, nips at your pulse point. His breath is hot against your ear as he moans when he’s buried deep inside of you. “Come for me, sweetheart.”

The deep moan sends tingles down your spine and the pet name he calls you makes you shudder. Your orgasm rolls through you, your slick walls tightening around his cock, milking him as his thumb circles your sensitive bundle of nerves. Your interlocked hand grasps his tightly as the fingers of your other hand find purchase in his feverish skin. “Ransom!” you moan out on a passionate sob. 

Ransom feels you give in, feels when the tide has taken you under. He’s being swept away too as he feels your pussy pulsating around his cock, feels your clit quiver under his thumb. He moves his hand away from your heat and places it on your hip, his own fingers digging into your skin, marking you. He thrusts deeply into you, bottoming out and paints your walls with liquid ropes of his cum. “Y/N,” he pants heavily as he claims you once again.

Labored breaths fill the quietness of the room as you two wrap yourselves in one another, along with the fur rug which keeps you warm. Both of you soaking in the entirety of the day, as well as knowing he’s proven his love for and to you and forgiven you for the Beamer, before gently falling asleep in each other’s arms.


	2. Winter Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your third Christmas with Ransom Drysdale.

Ransom taps the steering wheel. He hates driving during the holiday season. The roads are packed with crazy drivers who disobey traffic signs and flip one another off if they don’t get their way. Blaring horns drown out the Christmas music coming from the radio as Ransom slams on his breaks, “Oh fuckin’ come on! GODdamn it!” He’s about to lose his mind as he waits patiently, tries to at least. Ransom sighs as snow begins to fall from the overcast clouds above. It’s not going to help with the traffic, but it would definitely add to the wow factor for tonight.

He and Y/N have plans to drive over to Somerville and take in the Illuminations Tours the town holds annually. Another tradition they had started three Christmases ago when they spent the holidays together for the first time. Ransom recalls they had started a few traditions that year - picking out and decorating the tree then making love, shopping at Faneuil Hall, baking sweet treats, ice skating and sledding, spending Christmas Eve with her family, spending Christmas Day with his, and of course, seeing Christmas lights. 

Minutes later as night moves in and he’s finally out of the traffic, Ransom heads towards his, no, _their_ house. He had gifted Y/N with a key last Christmas, making their living together arrangements official. He parks the Beamer and keeps the engine running as he jogs to the front door, which swings open, revealing you in a couple of layers of clothing. He smiles, knowing you’ve been waiting for him to arrive. “Ready to begin the evening?”

You smile, “Yes!”

Ransom checks to make sure the door is locked then escorts you to the running car. “Good.” He helps you in then walks over to the driver’s side and climbs in. “I’m ready too.”

“So, you _have_ been eagerly awaiting tonight?” you question as he begins driving. You hear soft Christmas music playing. “And you're listening to Christmas music? Oh my!” You chuckle as Ransom glances at you.

“What can I say? I have someone in my life who’s shown me what Christmas means. And how to take it all in, instead of pushing it all aside and avoiding it.” Ransom grins, “And yes, I have been waiting for tonight.” He motions a hand towards the windshield, “And it is snowing. Bonus to make it beautiful this year.”

You can't believe your ears. When it came to Christmas, Ransom was still hesitant about a few things, yet he was slowly opening himself up to the magic of the season when it came around. You already knew you had opened the door marked Christmas and showed him plenty of things over the course of spending two Christmases together; this year would mark the third one. He was becoming less and less of a Grinch as the years passed on. “Soon enough I won't be able to call you Grinch.”

Ransom chuckles, “I’ll always be your Grinch.” He takes your hand and kisses the back of it. “And your Saint Nick because I always give you what you want.” 

His deep, lust-filled voice heats your already warm body. Imagining him in a Santa suit and sitting in his lap is sending pleasure waves through you. “One day I’ll get you to wear a Santa suit, and you won't be able to tell me no.”

“As long as you know you’ll be the _only one_ seeing me in it,” Ransom states as he parks the Beamer. “Then...maybe I’ll wear one.” He grins when he hears your soft laugh as the two of you climb out of the car. He’s by your side instantly and grabs your hand as the two of you begin walking towards the town square and Main Street.

You burrow into him and rest your head against his shoulder. “Finished with your Christmas shopping?”

When the two of you walk into the square, children are running about, some of them throwing snowballs, others building snowmen and making snow angels. The snow had been falling steadily for an hour, enough to coat the earth with a few inches. Carolers singing traditional and modern Christmas songs fill the air, along with the smell of fresh-baked cookies and hot chocolate. Main Street isn’t quite packed yet for a Friday evening, but it soon will be.

Ransom’s eyes take in the scene before him. He then squeezes your hand. “I already know what I’m getting you for Christmas,” he finally responds. “And everyone else.”

“What? Ransom Drysdale is finished Christmas shopping?” You give a laugh then continue, “We’ve already been to Quincy Market this year. Which come to think of it, you didn’t seem panicked, unlike the last two years when we went.”

Ransom shrugs, “What can I say? I was actually prepared this time.”

You stop and pull him towards you. You run your fingers over the bold patterned silk scarf with an array of colors you gave him last Christmas, which he wears nonstop. You loop your arms around his neck as you feel his arms snake around your body. You soak in this moment, never wanting to let go, never wanting to let _him_ go. 

“Have I rendered you speechless, sweetheart?”

You nod in response before Ransom places his mouth against yours. He kisses you gently then deepens the kiss as he moves one hand down and pulls you further up against him. A few slow seconds tick by before he pulls faintly back and looks at you. His blue eyes are smiling along with his lips. “I love you, Y/N.”

Your heart swells with emotion. “I love you, Ransom.” You sweep your mouth against his once more, not paying attention to a few of the onlookers who are seeing the public display of affection. 

“So romantic,” an elderly woman remarks as she walks by with her husband.

Your cheeks feel hot as you faintly pull away from Ransom. He chuckles lightly as you burrow into the front of him, “Let’s enjoy this winter wonderland so I can get you home.”

You contently sigh, signaling you agree with him. He grabs your hand so the both of you can begin to walk along Main Street, taking in the businesses decked out with Christmas window displays. Soon you turn down a residential street, officially deemed “Candy Cane Lane”. No cars are allowed down the street, allowing people to wander from one side of the street to the other freely. 

The residential street is lined with houses decorated to the brim with Christmas decorations and lights. Some people are taking pictures to remember the night, while you and Ransom soak everything in as you stop and pause to look at each one. Plenty of people are oohing and awing at the countless Christmas decorations adorning every single house. The luminous, twinkling lights are intoxicating and inviting. Every color imaginable is on display for all to see.

A few houses did scenes from movies like _Christmas Vacation_ , _Polar Express_ , and _A Charlie Brown Christmas_. A couple of houses had inflatables along with their decorations. One house showed the Nativity Scene in all its glory. Another house had its lights in sync with a couple of Christmas songs, which filled the street with not only crunching snow but laughter as people watched it in delight. 

Every house is glorious like the last. Somerville Illuminations Tour never disappointed, especially when nearly the entire town partook in the event. The town was probably a beacon of light to aircraft flying nearby, or even the International Space Station flying high above the Earth. 

You and Ransom enjoy hot cocoa and warm gingerbread cookies when you return to the town square, taking in the carolers as they sing their melodies of Christmas tunes. More people are making their way through the Christmas light display along with some listening to the carolers sing too. Everyone is having a jolly time enjoying themselves with their loved ones. 

Once you two are finished with your sweet treats, you burrow into one another for warmth and head back to his Beamer then onward to home. Thoughts swirl through your mind, glad you are spending another holiday season with Ransom Drysdale and knowing soon enough Christmas might just turn out to be his favorite holiday. 


	3. All I Want for Christmas is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your fourth Christmas with Ransom Drysdale.

Snow falls softly outside as the fireplace crackles and pops inside of Ransom’s house, marking the arrival of Christmas Eve evening. Y/N and Ransom had spent most of the day with her family and tomorrow would be spent with his. It had been this way for four Christmases now, and Ransom wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Ransom paces the living room, as he makes sure everything is in place. The fire’s going, the makeshift blanket bed is done and inviting. The ring. THE RING! Ransom reaches into his pants pocket and takes out the black velvet box. Inside is the engagement ring he bought months ago. Tonight, is the night he’s going to propose. His heart soars just thinking of it. He spins towards the staircase, as he hears her descend them. He places the box back into his pocket and whispers, “Time to work your magic, Drysdale.”

*

You’re dressed in your flannel pajamas, making your way downstairs. The day has been long, spending it with your family. Some of them giving you knowing looks and smiling, like they had a secret. You pushed it all aside, watching how your sprightly family always welcomed Ransom with open arms when he spent time with them. Ransom was never out of place, well maybe the first Christmas he was there, but now he belonged. 

You round the corner into the living room and once you make eye contact with Ransom, he kneels on one knee. Your heart beats wildly as tears sting your eyes. You never thought the man would propose, giving the discord within his own parents’ marriage. “Ransom?” you question as your voice cracks.

He smiles at you and holds out a hand. “Come here.” Once your hand is in his, he brings it to his mouth and kisses it. He then looks up at you with his blue eyes. Ransom breathes deeply and releases it. “You are,” his voice trembles from his nerves, along with the emotions running through him. He clears his throat, “You are the love of my life. You’ve stood by me through plenty of things. Stood your ground when I become an asshole, call me out on it too,” he gives a short laugh, lost in thought. He then returns to all seriousness, “You chipped away at the facade and found the true me.” He smiles, “You’ve shown me the meaning of Christmas. There is no one else, I want by my side. _Only. You._ ” He pulls out the black velvet box and opens it. “All I want for Christmas is you, and for however many Christmases we are granted together for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me, Y/N?”

Tears are streaming down your face as you take in the platinum band with princess cut center stone. You wipe them away with the back of your hands. You smile and nod, knowing why your family had given you all those looks today. “Yes! YES!” you exclaim as a wave of emotion consumes you for the man before you. He’s your foul mouth, sharp witted prick of an asshole, sweater loving trust-fund Grinch. The man you love. You wouldn't trade him for another. 

Ransom takes the ring out and slides it onto the correct finger. He then pulls you down and wraps his arms around you. He eases you onto your back as you two look at one another, piercing each other’s souls, intertwining with one another for the rest of your lives together. He grins as his fingers begin unbuttoning your flannel pajama top as he dips his head down and nips at your neck.

You moan as Ransom opens the top, exposing your skin. He kisses his way down your chest, through the valley between your breasts. He palms them then runs his thumbs over your nipples causing you to arch your back. “Fuck…”

Ransom smiles against your skin, “It’s what I plan on doing, sweetheart.” He moves his mouth down your stomach then uses his hands to push down the pants of your pajama outfit and tosses them aside. The deep moan in chest fills the air as he sees you on full display for him. “All mine. Forever.” 

“Ransom,” you sigh as you reach for him. Your hands move quickly to remove his cable-knit sweater, revealing his muscular chest and arms. You pull his head down and kiss his mouth as your hands make quick work of undoing his pants. You pull them down then watch as he maneuvers out of them hurriedly then has his mouth against yours again in less than thirty seconds. You smile as you run your hands over his bare flesh. “All mine. Forever.”

Ransom takes your left hand and kisses it as his fingers trace over the ring. “Missus Drysdale.” His heart skips a beat as he says it aloud, rejoicing in how it sounds. He smirks as he looks at you, “I’m going to be fond of calling you that from now on.”

“It’s not official, Mister Drysdale.” you retort with a tease.

“To me, it is.” He pushes you back down against the floor. Ransom dips his head down and nips at your neck as he makes his way down your body. He has you lost in a daze as he dips his head between your legs, runs his tongue over your folds and finds your clit. He begins lapping at it which causes you to moan and arch your back. He makes the coil tighten inside of you.

“Don’t stop,” you whisper as your hands move to his head and you weave your fingers through the tuft of brown hair.

“Never,” Ransom moans as he feverishly brings you to the brink then pushes you back down gently. He does this until you're a writhing mess under him, begging for release. Your whimpers and loud cries echo in the near quiet room which make a beautiful melody in Ransom’s ears. The coil snaps, making you quiver against his tongue which sends heat through his body and makes his cock ache.

Ransom kisses your inner thighs before he moves his mouth back up your body, feeling the aftershocks of your orgasm ripple through you. He looms above your body and cages it between his arms, never losing contact with your eyes. He feels your hands travel up his arms, over his muscular biceps. They move further up to his shoulders and your fingers find purchase in his flesh as Ransom drives himself home, burying his cock inside of your wet and warm canal. He begins moving in and out of you slowly, savoring how you feel around him with every thrust. 

“Ransom,” you gasp out. Another orgasm brewing with each stroke of his cock, which glides against your spot.

“Y/N,” he moans as he ruts into you, his pace increasing. The knot within him loose as he takes you in under him. He feels your legs wrap around him, locking him against you. He dips his head down and sweeps his mouth against yours then lets out a growl when he swiftly thrusts into you, feels your walls vibrating around him and releases himself inside of you.

Both of you stay in an entanglement of limbs as pleasure rides the wave in your bodies. Wrapped in one another, never letting the other go. Succumbing to sleep as Christmas Day marks its arrival with faint silver bells chiming in the distance. 

\-------

The diamond from your engagement ring sparkles in the sunlight as Ransom drives the two of you towards his grandfather’s house. You run your thumb over the ring on your left hand. Your nerves are kicking in. “Are you sure about this Ransom? The only person who likes me is Harlan.”

Ransom scoffs, “Who cares what they think? You’re going to be _my wife_. They all can eat shit if they don’t accept the news.”

After Ransom parks the Beamer, he climbs out then hurriedly walks to your side and opens the door. He hands you his hand as you climb out. “We’ll announce it first. Let the news soak in while they sit and wait for dinner then a round of gift-giving.”

*

You and Ransom are standing next to one another inside of the over the top traditional, yet modern Christmas decorated sitting room. No expense was spared when it came to decorating the Thrombey family home at Christmas time. The smell of pine, cedar, and cinnamon permeated the house today. It was the only thing calming you as nine sets of eyes looked at you as Ransom announces: “Y/N and I have some news we’d like to share.”

“Knocked her up, didn’t you?” Walt inquires with a snicker. Donna hastily glances at him which causes Walt to shrug at his wife.

“Walt!” Linda shrieks as some muffle their laughter.

“Will you fools be _QUIET_!” Harlan shouts. “Let him speak!”

Ransom nods curtly towards Harlan who motions with a hand to go on. He clears his throat. “Y/N and I are engaged.” He pauses as you hold out your hand and show the ring. Ransom squeezes your side as some of the family members look at one another dumbfoundedly. They thought Ransom would never marry.

Harlan chuckles with a smile as he stands, “Congratulations!” The second eldest Thrombey embraces you tightly and whispers, “Thank you for loving my grandson. He’s done right by you, my dear granddaughter.” 

You embrace him in return and try to hold in the tears at the sentiment. By him calling you granddaughter you are officially a part of the family though he had already accepted you when Ransom first brought you to meet him years ago. 

Linda is quick to hug you next, “Congrats my dear! Welcome to the family! Well not officially, though.”

“Linda!” Walt fumes as he looks at his daughter. “Y/N _is_ a part of this family. She’s going to be _your_ daughter-in-law. Get used to it.”

Linda looks like a scalded dog, tail between the legs. “I’m sorry, dad.” She then returns her eyes to you. “Sorry, Y/N.” She pauses. “My son loves you so...therefore I do too.”

You simply nod, keep quiet. You knew this family and all the dramatics which came with being in it, and today is the icing on the cake. You were not marrying them, you’re marrying Ransom, the only person who truly mattered.

Richard follows Linda, remarking he’s finally got a daughter then everyone else with their congratulations, including Nana, who’s hopeful she’ll get to see a great-great-grandchild shortly after you and Ransom marry. You and Ransom smile at one another. All morning you two had been discussing the rest of your lives with each other. When and where the wedding will be, maybe a new house, kids. Ransom had told you he was unsure if he wanted kids because of his upbringing yet you had reassured him that you and him raising your own kids together wouldn't be resorted to the same fate with no love. You and Ransom would love your children through everything and no matter what.

*

After dinner, everyone shuffles into the library. A grandeur Christmas tree is on display on one side of the room with various gifts of different sizes underneath it. They’re passed out quietly as the fireplace roars, keeping the room warm. You and Ransom sit down on a couch, waiting for Harlan to commence with the opening of gifts. He’s always the first person to go.

Each person opens their gifts, admiring what they got from one another. No expense is spared in gifts either within the Thrombey family. All trying to do each other by giving loads of cash, or glorified trinkets, even a vacation at some exclusive resort. You and Ransom had been given the vacation. He had smiled at you, knowing you and he were going to use it as soon as possible to enjoy time away from everyone else and soak in one another on a remote beach.

When night falls, you and Ransom head back home. Thankful that on today of all days, there were no arguments or physical altercations. It was a peaceful Christmas in the Thrombey house, partially due to you and Ransom’s announcement no less. It kept the peace; next year could be a whole other story. 

After you and Ransom are settled in for the night, you two relax in front of the fireplace, cuddled into each other. Both of you are wondering what Christmas is going to be like once you’re a married couple. Both of you knowing it’ll never be the same. 


	4. Santa Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your eight Christmas with Ransom Drysdale.

Ransom frowns as you place everything he’s to wear on the bed. “Are you serious?”

“Yes. The other Santa dropped out and I volunteered you.”

Ransom whips his head up. He glares at you. “Volunteer?”

You sigh, “It’s where one spends an allotted amount of time dedicating themselves to doing good. _Without_ getting paid.”

“I know what it means,” he snaps. Ransom squeezes his eyes shut then opens them. He walks over to you and grabs your hands. He squeezes them reassuringly. “I’m sorry. That came out way harsher than it was supposed to be. You could’ve at least called and asked before volunteering me to play Santa.”

You recall a conversation from some time ago which had helped fueled you when picking a new Santa. “I _did_ tell you a few years ago, I’d get you into a Santa suit.”

Ransom shakes his head and chuckles. “I remember.” He wraps his arms around you. “And I told you, you’d be the only one seeing me in such a thing.” 

You shrug and smile, “I wasn’t going to pass on the opportunity to see you in one. Besides, I'd like to sit on Santa’s lap later, tell him what I want for Christmas.”

One of Ransom’s brows shoots straight up as he gives a mischievous grin, “He’s going to have a difficult time determining whether you’ve been nice,” he pauses, “or naughty.”

You reach out and run a hand up Ransom’s chest, “I’m skilled in the art of persuasion. He’ll enjoy and take pleasure in what I have to offer.”

Ransom crushes his mouth against yours and growls. “I’m going to love being Santa. _Your_ Santa.”

You cup his clean-shaven cheek, “I knew you’d agree to this.” Your eyes twinkle as they smile, “Thank you.” You pause. “Now, get dressed. I’ll see you downstairs in a few.”

*

Ransom descends the stairs dressed in a Santa suit, full white beard and curly haired wig, and a pillow stuffed under the red and white jacket to make him appear like an actual Santa. He even has the hat to complete the outfit, along with the thick black belt with gold buckle and black snow boots.

“Where’s my sleigh?” he asks as he strokes the fake white beard.

“We’re taking a different form of transportation. The ride will be smooth and quick,” you respond as you walk over to the door. Seeing him in the suit is sending filthy thoughts through your mind. You won’t be able to control yourself with him once the two of you return home. 

“Well, maybe I could ride you. I’m sure you’ll come fast enough.” Ransom retorts as he walks by and smacks your ass.

You glare at him. “Maybe Santa doesn’t deserve his milk and cookies.”

“You wouldn’t dare deny me those? My favorite things!” Ransom scoffs teasingly.

“Maybe if he’s been a good boy, I’ll give Santa his favorite things later, and a ride too.”

Ransom moans, “You’re a naughty girl, Missus Drysdale.”

“Only for you,” you pause for effect, “Santa.”

\-------

You and Ransom spend the afternoon at Boston Children’s Hospital handing out gifts to some of the patients. Your employer does a few charity events with the hospital throughout the year, and Santa delivering gifts is always a huge hit, and this year you oversee Santa’s visit.

The hospital is decked out with Christmas decorations, spreading joy and cheer to all the young patients even though they are in a place of sadness. Santa visiting with them brings tears to their eyes and hope to their hearts. You had always been one to rally people at your office and in the neighborhood to donate gifts and their time in spreading holiday cheer with the children. And finally, this year you got your husband to do more than just donate money, he’s actually playing Santa Claus himself.

Ransom wanders from floor to floor, playing the best Santa he can. Deep belly laughs and ‘ho ho ho’s abound as he visits every patient he’s allowed to see. He talks to them about his sleigh, his reindeer, the North Pole, even says Missus Claus is keeping things in tiptop shape while he’s away. 

He doesn’t show them how much he hates to do this yet he’s actually enjoying it. It warms his heart, knowing he’s doing good and showing the ill children, Santa does care and will always be around to spread cheer and listen to all their wishes no matter what they are. 

You roam the halls with Ransom as he makes his way through the hospital. You know he’s putting on a show for the kids, and a deep gutted feeling hits you and you know he’s enjoying himself. He had been your Grinch ever since he walked into your life and seeing him in the Santa suit gives you hope for the better - he’s finally put his Grinch ways behind him (though you know he’ll be one to everyone else). 

You see him glance at you periodically, giving you playful winks. You watch as he smiles and interacts with all the children no matter how sick they might be or how young or old they are. You had often wondered what it would be like to raise a child with him. Knew with his own history growing up he was hesitant about wanting to bring a child into the world and you had informed him - you and he would be the parents, not Linda and Richard. The child talk was rare with Ransom but when it had been broached, he never shied away from it. He let you talk and never turned you away. And today, hopefully, showed him he could and would be an amazing father.

The two of you had been married for over three years. Been together nearly six. It was time to bring up the future again, your future with him, and with the child(ren) you want to have with the man you love. And him being Santa is an added bonus. Afterall, you did tell him you were skilled in the art of persuasion. 

*

When you and Ransom return home, Ransom beelines for the couch and plops down. He discards the hat, fake beard and wig after sitting down. He pats his thighs as his blue eyes find you, “Come sit on Santa’s lap. Tell him what you want.”

You hang your coat up then walk over and straddle his lap. “Where shall I begin?”

Ransom sees there’s a longing in your eyes. He reaches up and cups your cheek, strokes your skin with his thumb. “With what’s on your mind.” He had seen the look you had given him while interacting with the kids at the hospital. He knew the time had arrived; the time when you wouldn’t take ‘down the road’ as an answer no more. He had been hesitant about raising kids because of his own parents. But today...interacting with all those children changed his mind.

“I want a child. Seeing you today solidified we’re ready. Watching you interact with all those kids... and I know you said kids would be a big _if and when_ , Ransom.” A couple of tears escape. “I want to start a family with you.”

His thumb wipes away at your tears. “You know I strive to give you whatever you want. And I love you and want to raise a child with you.” He brings your head towards his and captures your mouth in a sweet, deep kiss. He pulls faintly back and looks into your eyes, “You’ll be an amazing mom.”

You're taken back by his words. “Wait? No objections?”

He shakes his head. “No. Today showed me I would be great with kids even though I was dressed as Santa. And I saw the look in your eyes, I know when my wife wants something. And I know our child will be raised in a house full of love.”

You smile weakly, “You’ll be an amazing father.” You place a finger against his lips when he opens them, you know he’s about to tell you he won't be, but you know he will be. “You will be, Ransom. You have me and I have you. We’ll be amazing and loving together.”

“I believe you, sweetheart. I believe in _us_.” Ransom murmurs seriously. 

“Good,” you whisper in return as you glide your thumb across his lips. “I know what I want now, Santa.”

His eyebrows shoot up. “Oh, really?” His voice drops an octave as he questions, “Have you been good?” He runs his hands down your sides. “Because I’ve heard you haven't been placed on the nice list, Missus Drysdale.”

“No. I’ve been naughty.” You run your hands down over the jacket. “I want to see if I can be placed on the nice list.”

“What did you have in mind?” Ransom’s drawl is deep. 

You undo the thick black belt around his waist then open the jacket. You toss aside the pillow before leaning forward and kissing Ransom as your hands travel down his chest which is covered in a white shirt. Your hands find the waistband of the Santa suit pants and you stroke the material, feeling Ransom’s cock twitch under the material. 

Ransom moans as he feels you stroking his cock. His blue eyes gleam as he watches you slide off the couch and kneel in front of him. He tilts his head back, mouth agape as you push his pants and underwear down. He thrusts his hips up as his hard cock springs free. “Fuck, sweetheart,” he growls as your tongue licks the tip of his bulbous cock. He sucks in a breath and hisses as he feels your lips wrap around him then slowly lowers it down his length.

You wrap your hand around the part of his cock you’re unable to get into your mouth. You’re pumping and sucking him at a slow teasing pace as your core slickens. You feel his hands move to your head, and the slight thrust of his hips. You moan against his cock, giving him added pleasure to what your hand and tongue are already doing.

The pit in Ransom’s stomach is deepening. He knows he’s close. “Strip for me. Please,” he gasps out. “Show Santa what you got.”

You give Ransom’s cock a lick before standing before him. You grin as his blue eyes watch you and he moves to stroke his cock slowly, keeping himself at bay. You slowly remove your sweater, revealing your red flannel patterned bra. You toss the sweater aside then reach back and undo the bra. You let the straps fall slowly before you throw the bra into another part of the room.

“Keep goin’, Missus Drysdale. Santa wants to see it all.” Ransom moans as he continues to stroke himself as his body is set ablaze with desire for you.

You sway your hips as you undo your pants, pushing them down along with your underwear slowly down your legs. You hear Ransom’s growl as you step out of the discarded clothing. “Santa like what he sees?”

“Oh, yes, he does.”

“Good. Because I want him.”

“Come ‘n ride ‘m. Let’s see if Santa can get you a baby.”

You straddle Ransom’s lap, feel him guide his cock against your wet folds. You feel his tip press against your entrance and you slowly sink onto him. Once you feel his cock buried inside of you, you begin rolling your hips as Ransom places his hands on your hips. “Oh, fuck,” you rasp. Feeling the velvet material of the Santa suit adds to the pleasure you’re experiencing. Your hands rest on Ransom’s shoulders as you feel his mouth place kisses along your collarbone.

“You’re earning your spot, Missus Drysdale,” Ransom murmurs as he peppers kisses against your flesh. 

“Ransom,” you moan but are abruptly silenced by a playful smack on your ass. You look at Ransom who’s grinning from ear to ear. You swallow and moan, “Santa. Please. I’ve been a good girl.”

Ransom dips his head down as you arch your back. He flicks one of your nipples with his tongue and is rewarded with a sharp cry of pleasure from you. He suckles on it gently before moving his mouth to the other one. He feels you tightening around his cock, knows you’re close like he is. “Come for me. Be a good girl and come for me.”

Ransom’s command sends you over the edge. Your fingers dig into the suit as your body shudders atop Ransom. Your mewls fill the air as you let your feverish body take in the gratification from the ecstasy you’re feeling.

“God, yes, Y/N,” Ransom grasps as he lets his own fingers dig into your skin as he thrusts up and finishes himself inside of you. He pants heavily as he feels your hips roll gently and the milking of his cock, making sure you get every drop. “Take it all. Santa wants to make sure you get that baby.”

“Mmmm, yes.” you whisper before kissing Ransom. You feel his hands travel up your back before one makes its way to your face and he cups your cheek. You pull faintly back, “Santa, baby, I believe in you. Do you believe me?”

Ransom grins mischievously, “Oh, Missus Drysdale I do.” He leans forward and hovers his mouth near yours. “I’m going to love coming here again on Christmas Eve. And from here on out.” 

“Just have to make sure my husband doesn't find out. He’s a Grinch.”

Ransom places one kiss on your lips then other, “I think he won't mind at all.” Ransom chuckles, “Our little secret.”

“Mhmmm,” you moan before Ransom captures your mouth in a prolonged kiss.

Minutes later after a heated exchange of kisses between you and Ransom, you pull away from him and smile. He looks at you with a cocky grin, “We are keeping the suit, right?”


	5. I Never Knew the Meaning of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your ninth Christmas with Ransom Drysdale.

Pots clang together as you pull a stack of baking trays from a cabinet. You have plenty to help with what you are to accomplish tonight - baking sweet treats with your husband while your three-month-old son, Oliver, watches from the sidelines. 

A loud cry and gurgle make you turn towards your brown-haired, blue-eyed son. He’s sitting in his highchair watching you gather materials. “I’m sorry, Oli. I hate loud noises too.” You walk over and place a kiss on his soft cheek. “Daddy will be home soon.” You move back over to the kitchen island as soft Christmas music floods the kitchen from the Bluetooth speaker on the other side of the room. You grab your list and begin making sure you have all you need as the front door opens and closes.

After hanging up his coat, Ransom wanders into the kitchen. “Whoa! How much are we making this year?” Ransom inquires as he walks in and sees the kitchen island covered with various baking ingredients and supplies, he then places a kiss atop Oliver’s head. He smiles as his son smiles wide and toothless towards his dad. “You’re a lucky fella, Oli. Getting to spend your entire day with momma,” he pauses then mutters under his breath, “when it should be me.”

You shake your head and lightly laugh, “Well at least Christmas break officially begins for you next week. So, I’m sure you’ll get enough time with both Oli and me before you have to return back to work in the new year.”

Ransom walks over and wraps his arms around you. “What you makin’?” He pushes your hair aside and presses his lips against your neck. 

“Cookies and those pecans both of our families love to devour.” You pause. “I gotta make a batch for my office too. Oli and I are going to visit them on Monday.” 

“No pies?”

You spin in his arms and face him. “Last year _you_ ,” you pressed a finger against his chest as you emphasized the word, “Mister Drysdale, tried to make a pie and it turned out horrible. And burnt. We’re sticking to cookies and the pecans.”

Ransom laughs, “Not my fault someone was extremely turned on by seeing me cook!” His hands squeeze your hips. “You know how turned on I get just by seeing you. Missus Drysdale.”

You slap Ransom’s chest playfully, “There’s a child present!”

Ransom grins then kisses you softly. He whispers, “It won’t stop you later.” He smiles against your lips when he hears your soft, low moan. He knows he has you wrapped around his finger because he’s wrapped around yours. “And you know I won’t stop you.”

You needed air. Your body’s heated from his words and actions. You step out of his arms and grab a mixing bowl so you may begin. “You’re incorrigible, Ransom.”

He smirks, “Only with you.” His stomach growls loudly then he frowns and looks at the kitchen, “What about dinner?”

“We can order in. I’m not trusting you with cooking _anything_ when I have to bake.”

Ransom shrugs and huffs jokingly, “Okay. Okay.” He smiles then eyes the kitchen island. He rubs his hands together, “Where shall we begin?”

*

A couple of hours later, the entire house is smelling of cinnamon-sugar pecans and sugar cookies. Ransom is nearly covered in flour because it slipped out of his hands when he was trying to open it by ripping it open when you suggested he just cut the top of it off. Of course, he didn't listen, and the bag dropped and burst open. You laughed; glad you had bought extra. Oliver laughed loudly at his father’s accident too. Ransom turns towards his son, “I thought you’d be on my side, Oli!”

Oliver laughs again, kicking out his legs and hands. Ransom chuckles and goes over to his son’s side. “You and I gotta stick together. We gotta keep momma on her toes.”

You look over and see Ransom tracing Oliver’s cheeks with a finger. You smile, knowing he’s already a good father and will continue to be one. “What about making a cake? Think you can do that?” you inquire.

Ransom looks at you, brow raised. “What happened to my wife? She said I wasn’t to make _anything_ ,” he stresses that particular word like you had earlier, “while she baked.”

You laugh, “Maybe I want to see my husband doing something in the kitchen. You know give me some, uh, motivation for later?” You look at him with a sly smile then playfully wink.

Ransom stands hurriedly, “Well, if that’s what gets me…” He stops when you give him a glaring look. He shrugs and chuckles, “I don’t think he can understand us, sweetheart.” He points back to Oliver.

“Says you,” you respond as Ransom opens cabinets doors looking for a clean mixing bowl since a few are already in the sink. “Ah! Found one!” he exclaims as he brings it out then places it on the counter. He then shuffles over to the pantry and finds a boxed cake mix. There’s no way he was following a recipe card for a made from scratch cake. Besides, no one really could tell the difference. “Who’s getting this cake?”

You’ve returned your focus to what you were doing a few moments ago. You slice the store-bought rolled sugar cookie dough then place them on baking sheets. You dunk some of the raw cookie dough into a bowl of sprinkles, while others go directly to the baking sheet, they would be decorated with icing after they come out of the oven. “Take it to work. Show people you care.”

Ransom scoffs, “I make sure they get their bonuses, make sure the Christmas party is hosted in some lavish hotel. I do care.” He walks back to your side, sneaks a piece of the raw cookie dough, and scarves it down. “I still don’t get why we have to make goodies. The store sells its own!” he remarks.

“I saw that,” you utter softly. You then counter his remark by stating, “And because it’s the thought that counts Ransom. Have you not learned that yet?”

“I’ve learned it. You’ve taught me well, sweetheart.” He presses a kiss against your cheek. 

“Then I shouldn’t hear any complaining,” you tease before you give him a quick peck on the cheek in return.

Ransom scoffs, “Well, at least the thought counted when I gifted you with a baby last Christmas.”

“Hugh Ransom Drysdale!” you exclaim with a laugh. 

Ransom shrugs and smirks, “What! It’s true!” He begins to gather the ingredients he needs and proceeds to place them all in the bowl, along with the cake mix. “How do I mix this?”

“Seriously, Ransom? The electric mixer is in the pantry. Did you get a pan ready?”

“Knew I was missing something,” Ransom remarks as he heads back to the pantry and grabs the mixer. He searches for a cake pan, greases it then sets it aside. He goes back to where the bowl is the mixer. “Where are the--”

“Utensil drawer,” you answer.

“Thanks, sweetheart.”

You hum in response then watch as he has a somewhat difficult time putting the beaters into their designated holes in the mixer. You laugh and begin to say something but are stopped by his words: “Don’t even say it.”

“I don't know what you’re talking about.”

Ransom rolls his eyes, “Well, you were either going to say something about how I can’t get these things in their holes,” he grimaces realizing what he just said. “Or something even dirtier than that.”

You snort, “I guess you’ll never know.”

Ransom finally gets the beaters in place and turns on the mixer. He realizes he might get batter all over him, so he turns it off then places the mixer into the bowl and turns it on. He proudly smiles to himself as he begins to move the bowl with his hands slowly, like he’d see you do plenty of times, making sure he gets the entire mixture thoroughly mixed together before pouring into the pan. _Finally! Something I can do!_

“My husband might indeed get lucky tonight,” you state as you take out a baking sheet filled with pecans coated in a cinnamon-sugar concoction. You then place the baking sheet full of uncooked cookies in the oven. 

“You gave me something easy, Y/N.” Ransom retorts.

“I know. I wasn't about to give you something hard to do.”

“I’ll give you something hard later tonight,” Ransom states as he looks at you and wiggles his eyebrows. 

You shake your head and laugh as you begin stirring the pecans. Oliver laughs bubbly as he moves his eyes between his mother and father. You look at your son. “Don’t ever ask your daddy to cook you anything Oli.”

“Hey! I can use the microwave!” Ransom boasts as he finishes mixing the batter. He sets the mixer aside. He absentmindedly reaches for the plug and unplugs it. He then empties the batter into the cake pan and makes sure it evenly spreads out. ‘No one wants an uneven cake’ your words echoing in his head. “May I put this in the oven?”

“Yes.” you reply as you move out of the way.

After Ransom places the pan in the oven and sets a timer, he walks back over to the mixer. He pushes down on the button to release the beaters, but instead he turns it on, and batter begins to fly everywhere. “Fuck! I thought I unplugged this! What the…,” he seethes as he reaches over and finally unplugs the correct cord. He then examines the cord he did unplug, which was to the coffee maker. 

You begin laughing and Oli joins in with his spirited giggles. 

“It’s not funny!” Ransom exclaims as he frustratedly presses the button, takes out the beaters then places them in the sink. “GODdamn it!” He begins mumbling curses under his breath as you and Oli continue with your laughter.

You grab a dish towel and walk over to him. You pull on his sweater to make him look at you. You smile as you wipe away some of the batter on his neck and chin. You see a smear of batter on Ransom’s cheek and you lick it off. You moan, “Tastes good.”

“Hopefully, you’re talking about me,” Ransom pridefully remarks.

“The batter. I already know you taste good.” you state then are enveloped in Ransom’s arms. “You still have batter on your clothes!”

Ransom chuckles, “All the more reason to discard them later!”

You slip out of Ransom’s arms as your timer dings for the cookies. You grab them out of the oven and place the baking sheet on a cooling rack. You watch as Ransom walks over to his son and gets him out of his highchair. Oliver smiles and clings onto Ransom’s sweater as the two men walk over to the stove. 

“Nearly time to put you to bed Oli. Your momma and I have plans.” Ransom happily states as Oli moves his hands against Ransom’s sweater, finding some batter. He looks at it wide eyed. Ransom smiles then takes his own hand and pretends to lick it. “It’s fine. I promise. Probably better than what momma gives you.”

Oli grins from ear to ear as he looks at his dad. He presses his hand to his mouth and wipes his hand all over his face, which causes the batter to smear across Oliver’s face. Ransom chuckles as he finds some paper towels and wipes it all away.

You look at your husband and son. Your heart overflows with emotion as you take them in and take in this moment. You stop what you’re doing, walk over to them, and cup one of Ransom’s cheeks then cup Oliver’s cheek with your other hand. “I love both my boys. Thankful for each of you.” You press a kiss against Ransom’s cheek. You then kiss Oliver’s cheek. “Thankful the love of my life gave me the most beautiful son in the world.” You wouldn’t trade either of them for anyone else. You then burrow into Ransom, wrap an arm around him, and keep a hand against Oliver’s cheek. 

Ransom keeps Oliver glued to one side with one arm while the other snakes around your frame. He presses a kiss to Oliver’s forehead. He then presses a kiss to your temple. “I’m thankful for a loving wife who’s given me the gift of a son and a family. Who’s shown me what Christmas really means.”

A soft melody of music begins to fill the air. Ransom smiles, familiar with the song now playing. _How fitting._ He hums along with the tune as you and he begin slowly swaying to the music. When the chorus begins, Ransom whispers while looking deep into your eyes, “I never knew the meaning of Christmas until you came into my life.”

You smile in return. Infusing this into your memory bank, knowing eventually Christmas will become Ransom’s favorite holiday, _and_ time of year. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your eleventh Christmas with Ransom Drysdale.

You walk through Faneuil Hall with your two-year-old son, Oliver, trying to find the perfect gift for Ransom, who happens to be shopping as well. The two of you deciding to come down to the famed marketplace to enjoy one of your holiday traditions with your son. The marketplace is extravagantly decorated with holiday décor as Christmas music filters through the speakers and the smell of gingerbread cookies and roasted chestnuts drift through the air. Christmastime is here and the frenzied crowd’s milling about, trying to find the perfect gift for whoever they are shopping for.

You and Oliver have been weaving through the crowd, going into various stores. Most of them were for Oliver to look at the toys or some clothes. You had taken him into a store, showing him a few things, his father might like. “What do you think, Oli?” you inquire.

“Daddy has sweaters. Anda clothes. What ‘bout toy?”

“This is for your dad, not you.” you answer and receive a frown in return. “What about a watch? Hmmm? Or maybe something for the Beamer?”

“We could get ‘m a new car!”

You laugh, “Your dad would be a horrendous Grinch for the rest of his days if we got rid of the Beamer.” _Along with me._ Because there were still times you and Ransom took the silver car out when enjoying a night out on the town and the two of you ended up getting down and dirty in the car before making it into the house. It was also where you and Ransom did the deed for the first time because you couldn't help yourself when he pulled up to his house all those years ago on the fourth date.

“Momma!” Oli’s voice brings you out of your memories. You turn to find your son ogling some high ultra tech drones. You walk over to him and crouch down to his level. “I’m sure he’ll let you play with it, but know it’s your father’s toy not yours.”

Oli nods his head in response, too engrossed in looking at the pricey mechanical devices. You smile as you stand and begin talking to the retail associate.

*

Half an hour later you are walking back through the marketplace, holding Oli’s hand. Soon you’d meet Ransom for lunch, and he’d take Oliver for a couple of hours while you looked for a gift for Ransom from yourself. Currently, no doubt, he was probably overthinking a gift for you or one of his family members. He had always been prepared for this day but knew he had to outdo the gifts of the previous year.

“Momma?” Oli questions from below.

“Yes?” You stop and look down at him. 

“Where’s daddy?” He looks up at you with tiredness in his eyes. 

You reach down and pick him up. “He’s shopping for Grandma Linda, Grandpa Richard. And the rest of his family.” You and Ransom had agreed when you were first married he’d buy all their gifts because he’d know what they want and like then you wrapped them and placed both of your names under the ‘from’ on the tag. You had been doing the same for your own family. It worked out perfectly every time. 

“Nana? Papa?”

He’s referring to your parents. “I will be shopping for them after we meet daddy for lunch.”

“I hungry!”

You cuddle him into your chest as your stomach growls. “Me too. How about we find a place to eat? Huh? I’ll let him know where we are, okay?”

He nods his head and buries his head in the crook of your neck. He whispers, “Otay.”

\-------

You and Oliver are sitting inside Anthem Kitchen and Bar, which is near Faneuil Hall. You had texted Ransom where you were heading and he responded immediately, telling you he was finishing up at a store and would join you shortly.

“There’s my beautiful family,” Ransom remarks as he approaches you. He places a brief kiss on your lips then places a kiss on Oliver’s head. “How are my two favorite people?” he inquires as he places his bags down and takes a seat.

“Hungry!” Oliver boasts. “Momma say I canna have burger or chicken sticks.”

You laugh and shrug, “Close enough. Though I did say chicken tenders.”

Ransom smiles, “Whatever you want, buddy.” Ransom reaches under the table and finds your hand and squeezes it. “Something’s on your mind. What is it?”

You watch Oli scribble on a coloring sheet then glance at your husband. “Our son made me reminisce about a particular silver car.”

One of Ransom’s brows pops up, “I can call my mom. Have her watch Oli tonight.” He leans in closer to you and cups your cheek. “I’d love to take you for a spin. As well as the car.” Your cheeks are hot as Ransom chuckles. “Any specific moment you were thinking about sweetheart?”

You swallow. Happy your husband still knows how to keep things lively no matter what the occasion is. “Our fourth date.”

Ransom moans under his breath, “You couldn't keep your hands off me that night. And I think it was because you had agreed to _it_ on the fourth date because you declined me on the first one.”

“I wasn't about to let you get what you truly wanted on the first date.”

“Well, I did get to second base with you that night.”

“Ransom!” you hiss as you giggle.

“You in trouble daddy!” Oli exclaims.

Ransom pulls back and looks at Oli. “I know I am. But I think she’ll forgive me later.” He winks at his son. Oli smiles widely and laughs. 

The server appears seconds later, and three lunch orders are given. They disappear again and are not seen until lunch is brought out and placed on the table. 

After lunch is over, Ransom, you, and Oliver walk back out into the chilly winter air. A now fed Oliver is bursting at the seams, ready to shop with his father.

“What we buyin’ momma?” Oli inquires as Ransom scoops him up into his arms.

“We gotta discuss it when she’s not around Oli.” Ransom leans over and presses a kiss to your lips. They linger for a minute before he pulls away. “Couple of hours? And I’ll call my mom about watching Oli.”

“Grandmama Linda? She’s here?”

Ransom shakes his head, “Not here. Maybe she’ll watch you tonight while your mom and I shop for you.”

You shake your head and laugh at Ransom’s lame excuse to cover him and you are having a date night. Which included the Beamer and possibly reenacting your fourth date. You lean over and kiss Oli’s cheek then place a kiss on Ransom’s lips. “That should be enough time.” You look between the two of them and your heart swells. “Take care of one another.”

“We will,” Ransom and Oli respond in unison. 

“I love you.”

“I love you.” “Love you momma.” Ransom and Oli respond at the same time. 

You turn and make your way back towards Faneuil Hall while Ransom looks at his son and inquires, “What shall we get her?”

Oliver shrugs. “I don’t know.”

“Makeup? Jewelry?”

“She already beautiful daddy. She dontna need that.”

Ransom laughs, “No she doesn't. I got lucky with her, you got lucky too having her as your mom.” He pauses, “What about a new purse? She loves her handbags.”

\-------

Hours later, wrapping paper, gift bags, and tissue paper are strewn about the kitchen island and table as you and Ransom wrap presents. Oliver had fallen asleep on the car ride home and thankfully, Ransom had gotten him into the house and up to his room without him waking up while you unloaded the car with dozens of shopping bags. Both you and Ransom then grabbed the wrapping supplies and set up shop in the kitchen.

“Did you peak?” Ransom now inquires as he tries to wrap a box.

“I did not,” you respond, “you always hide it.” You pause, “Or maybe you always buy my gift last minute.”

“I do not. I’ve learned over the years to buy early. You know I still hate the frenzied crowds and the mad drivers. All of them fucking assholes.”

You laugh, “There’s my Grinch.”

Ransom grins, “A couple more weeks and Santa gets to visit.”

“I’ll be ready. As always.” You look over at him. “You called Linda?”

“Yes. She’ll be over at six to pick Oli up. Says he can spend the night too.”

You snort, “She rarely wants him to spend the night.” Then a realization hit you. “Please don't tell me you told her we--”

“I told her no such thing. She said something about taking him to brunch tomorrow with my dad and the three of them could go do something afterwards. Knows what it’s like to have a young boy at his age, knows his parents want some quiet.”

“I’ll have to make sure to get her something else along with what you bought her.” You see Ransom shrug. “It’ll be from me, big spender.”

Ransom sighs, “I just don't get why we can't draw names. There’s a dozen of us now.”

“You know Harlan likes tradition. He’ll never cave into that.”

Ransom curses under his breath. “I also hate wrapping. Why can't everything go in a gift bag? Or better yet the volunteers at the marketplace could’ve wrapped ‘em.”

“We always wrap our own Ransom. Besides, I think, you’ll enjoy unwrapping your gift this year.”

Ransom’s brows shoot up. “Yours, or Oli’s?”

You shrug nonchalantly and don't answer as you begin to wrap another present.

“Sweetheart, come on,” Ransom whines while he makes his way towards you. He pulls up a chair next to you and sits down. One of his hands travels up your leg while the other pushes some hair aside. He dips his head down and nips at your neck. 

“Ransom,” you whisper as you look at your husband, who’s giving you sad puppy eyes. 

“Y/N,” Ransom murmurs before he sweeps his mouth against yours.

Seconds tick by in silence until a squeaky voice states: “Eeewwww.”

You and Ransom jump apart then laugh. Ransom squeezes your leg. “Wait till you’re in your teens Oli. It won't be ‘ew’ then.”

“His teens?”

Ransom rolls his eyes as he places Oli in his lap, “You’ll always be a momma’s boy Oli. So, no kissing until you're in your thirties.”

“Girls are eeewwww.” Oli makes a disgusting face then looks at you and smiles brightly, “But not momma. She pretty. Right daddy?”

Ransom chuckles, “The prettiest girl in the world.”

You laugh, “Thanks Oli. I love you too.” You watch Ransom’s face drop then reach out and stroke his cheek. “And you.”

“Grandmama Linda here yet?” Oli asks as he looks at Ransom. Oli rubs his eyes, still sleepy and worn out from the day.

Ransom shakes his head. “Not yet. We still gotta finish wrapping gifts. Wanna help?”

“But I won'tna be able to see what you gotta me and I wanna know whatta you gotta me.” Oli whines.

Ransom chuckles. “Well, your mom and I are shopping tonight and will wrap it later. Besides, it's a gift, Oli. You aren't supposed to know what it is until Christmas morning.”

“Otay.” he sighs in defeat.

The rest of the afternoon and into the evening, before the doorbell rings at six, the three of you wrap gifts in the kitchen. Not caring if they are wrapped perfectly, or unnecessary amounts of tape is used. Not worrying about Oli trying to write people’s names crookedly or illegible on the gift tags or even writing his own under the ‘from’ section on it along with your’s and Ransom’s name too. 

All you care about is spending time with the two men of your life, enjoying the holiday season with them. Knowing these are part of the traditions you had grown up with and had been sharing with Ransom and now with your son. 


	7. It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your twelfth Christmas with Ransom Drysdale.

Ransom grabs the two sleds from the back of the SUV as you unbuckle Oliver from his car seat. Laughter and screams pierce the air from Flagstaff Hill, one of Boston’s most iconic sledding spots, as they descend the long and wide slope. It was a perfect place to sled especially since ten inches of snow covered the ground the previous night into the morning hours. 

“I wanna go now!” Oli exclaims as you place him on the ground. “Daddy!”

“Yes, Oli?” Ransom questions as he rounds the vehicle and sets his eyes on his three-year-old son; he then moves his blue eyes to his seven-month pregnant wife. He smiles as he watches you close the door. The Drysdale family of four sounded perfect to him, and to you, as he recalled when trying to coax you to have another child. And yes, it was he who wanted another child, mainly because he wanted to see you pregnant again, yet he didn't want Oliver to be an only child like he had been growing up.

“I’mma ready to slide! Go fast!” Oliver boasts as he jogs towards his father.

Ransom places the sleds against the car before scooping up his son. “Once we get over there, we’ll go. Okay?” He lowers his voice to a whisper, “We also have to convince momma to join us too.”

“Momma! You comin’ too!” Oliver shouts towards you.

Ransom chuckles and shakes his head. He walks over to you and places a kiss on your cheek. “Join us.”

The prickliness of his short, trimmed beard sends a shiver down your spine. “How about you two gentlemen go first? I’ll watch,” you remark as you rub your belly. “She’s been active today.”

Ransom raises his brows. “Still thinking it's a girl?”

“Yes, because I don't want to be outnumbered,” you respond with a laugh. You two didn’t want to know the sex of the baby as you had with Oliver. Both of you wanted to be surprised this go around.

Oli kicks out his arms and legs. “Let’s go! Let’s go!”

Ransom laughs as he lowers Oliver to the ground. He watches his son grab a sled and run over to the horde of people, eagerly awaiting their turn to go down the hill. He turns back to you, “You will be joining us later?”

You nod, “Of course, I will.” You reach out and cup his cheek, your thumb strokes his skin, feeling the hairs of the beard you had finally persuaded him to grow out. “I want to watch my husband and son enjoy some quality time together. They’re becoming an inseparable duo.”

Ransom places a hand on your belly, “And if she’s anything like her mother, you two will be putting me in an earlier grave than I originally thought.”

You pinch Ransom’s side playfully. “Ah! I knew you were thinking it’s a girl, too.” You kiss Ransom soundly then laugh. “Go have some fun!”

“Roger that sweetheart.” Ransom remarks before placing a brief kiss on your lips then jogging over to Oli still waiting in line.

After a few times of sledding down the hill, Ransom and Oliver lure you into joining them with promises of a feet rub from Ransom and a clean room from Oliver. Oliver sits on his sled while you settle between Ransom’s legs on the other one. You scoot back and wiggle your ass against Ransom who emits a low moan. “Be careful, sweetheart. There are other people present.”

“Ransom!” you shriek. You then lower your voice, “Just trying to get comfortable.”

He chuckles as he wraps an arm around you and places his hand on your belly. “My beautiful wife is pregnant! I can’t help it!”  
“Well, control yourself. Like you just said there are others present,” you whisper.

“Momma? Daddy? You ready?” Oli inquires. 

“Yes.” you and Ransom answer in unison.

“You go first,” Ransom remarks as he motions towards the hill. 

Oliver smiles and nods. He pushes himself and begins sliding down the hill. His joyful screams moving through the air. It’s a melody you and Ransom will never tire of. 

“You ready, Missus Drysdale?” Ransom notices you’re quiet. “What’s wrong? The baby?”

You shake your head. “No. His smile reminds me of his father’s. A miniature Ransom, as your mom and Harlan say.”

Ransom rubs your belly. “And she’ll be a miniature you.” He pauses briefly. “We are holding up the line. Ready?”

“I am.” you respond, and a second later Ransom pushes off and the two of you begin sledding down the hill. Your laughter fills the air, along with Ransom’s, who is holding tightly onto you, making sure you are secure.

In a fleeting rush, you and Ransom are at the bottom of the hill where Oliver is waiting for you. Both you and Ransom are in a fit of laughter as your heart races from the adrenaline of speeding down the slope. Ransom finds your mouth and kisses you deeply. You pull faintly back and look into his blue eyes. 

Ransom smiles at you. He knows what you’re conveying without even having to say a word. “I love you too.”

Seconds later, Oliver runs and wraps his arms around you and Ransom. “Fun! Happy momma!” You in return wrap an arm around Oli and Ransom. “Yes, it was fun!” You laugh. “Ready to go ice skating?”

Oli pulls back and nods, “YES!”

*

Boston Common Frog Pond is a popular place to ice skate during the winter season. People are skating around the pond, laughing and smiling, talking with their friends and family members. They’re enjoying the warm sun beating down on them on this warm yet still chilly day. You, Ransom, and Oliver are sitting under the pavilion, readying yourselves to venture out onto the ice. 

“You fell, Daddy?” Oliver inquires as you lace up his ice skates.

Ransom smiles, “Yes. The first time your momma brought me here, I fell on my ass.”

“Ransom!” you hiss as Oliver giggles.

“She laughed her butt off at me.” Ransom continues. “Skated circles around me.” Ransom looks at you and smiles. “I was flippin’ mad at her but soon enough all was forgiven.”

Your body warms at the memory of the first time you brought Ransom here. He was not going to put on ice skates and have people make a mockery of him because a ‘grown man doesn’t ice skate’ but you had told him it would be fine, and you’d hold his hand. Then within minutes of skating, Ransom fell and became a foul mouth Grinch. He despised it, then when you got him back to the house you soothed your Grinch with your hands and mouth, and a nice home cooked meal. Ransom had told you he never wanted to ice skate again but, of course, you had enticed him to the pond plenty of times and he was becoming a good skater. And now, with Oli, Ransom was eager to share the experience with his son.

“Momma! Daddy! Stop with googly eyes! Eeeewww!” Oli exclaims as he moves his eyes between you and Ransom. The both of you lost in the memories of your earlier Christmas seasons spent together.

Ransom cockily grins as you smile widely. “One day,” Ransom begins, “you’ll be in love like momma and me. It won’t be ‘ew’ then.”

Oli makes a disgusting face. “I’mma nota old yet.” He then smiles. “But I, Oli, love momma and daddy!”

You and Ransom laugh. Ransom then hangs his head, “I’m never going to live that down, am I?”

“NO!” you and Oli answer in unison as both you and your son giggle together. 

Ransom sighs heavily and stands, “We ready to hit the ice?”

Oli’s bright smile warms Ransom’s heart as his son looks at him. “Yes! And I wanna see you fall daddy!

“Not sure if that’ll happen but if it does, you may laugh all you want.” Ransom remarks as he takes Oli’s hand and helps him stand. Oliver’s legs are wobbly as his tiny hands clutch onto Ransom. “I got you, buddy.”

Oli giggles then looks at you, “Come on momma! Let’s go! Let’s go!”

You stand in your skates and walk over to the opening to wander out onto the ice. You reach out your hand and Oli takes it once he’s by your side. “Are my two boys ready?”

“Yes, momma!” Oli replies, eager to hit the ice.

“Come on,” you say as you step onto the frozen water. Oli’s grip tightens on your hand. He pushes one foot out in front of the other a few times. “Good! Keep tryin’!” You then look at Ransom. “Don’t be shy, Mister Drysdale. We’ll both cheer you on!’

Ransom rolls his eyes as he steps out onto the ice. His own legs wobbly, trying to remember how to ice skate. It had been a while since you and he had come down here to enjoy ice skating. “We haven’t been here since, what? Before Oliver was born?”

“Correct.” you answer as you continue to help Oli, showing him how to slowly skate along the frozen pond. Giving Oli small words of encouragement and praise. You glance back at Ransom, “Doing okay back there?”

“Yes…,” Ransom drawls out. 

You snicker as you skate with Oli slowly around the pond. The two of you pass Ransom a couple of times who has barely made it around only one time. After a couple of skates around Oli is tired on his tiny legs and you pick him up, skating with him on your hip.

“Fun! Go fast momma, go fast!” Oli claps his mittened hands together.

“I can’t go that fast Oli. Gotta keep an eye on your poor dad.” you laugh.

You and Oli near Ransom again, who’s struggling to keep his balance as he skates. “You’re doing great rockstar,” you praise as you skate up behind him.

“Great job daddy!” Oli exclaims as he claps his hands.

Ransom breathes heavily, “Remind me why am I doing this?”

You smile, “Because you love me, and your son.” You grab his hand, “I can lead you back to the pavilion.”

Ransom squeezes your hand, “I’m not ready to give up.”

Oli’s head is buried in the crook of your neck, you know he’s tired and just by looking at your husband, you know he’s ready to call it a day too. You smile, “Ransom, it’s okay. My boys are exhausted. Besides, they promised me a few things for when we get back home.”

Ransom chuckles as he shakily skates towards you and grabs your waist with both of his hands. “I’m never going to live this down, am I?”

You smile and cup his cheek, “There will be plenty of times for you to master the art of ice skating.” You tilt your head and rub your cheek against Oli’s head then rub your belly. “Plenty of times, Mister Drysdale.”

Ransom pulls you to him and kisses you. He pulls faintly back and smiles. “I love spending time with my family. And it’s the most wonderful time of the year too.”

“It is, and we’re not going anywhere. You’re stuck with the three of us. Forever.”

“I wouldn't have it any other way sweetheart.”


	8. We Wish You a Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your fifteenth Christmas with Ransom Drysdale.

Ransom bites into a cookie as you place some stocking stuffers into the stockings hanging with care on the fireplace. “Great job sweetheart.”

“You’re supposed to be helping me,” you pause, “Santa Claus.”

Ransom chuckles as he stands. He walks over and smacks your ass playfully. “I was enjoying the view.”

“Ransom!” you shriek jokingly.

Ransom growls as he pulls you up against him. “It’s _Santa_ to you.”

You turn in his arms and look into his blue eyes. You reach up and cup his cheeks, feeling the stubble of the medium, trimmed beard he has. You brush his mouth against his for mere seconds yet the kiss turns deep as you loop your arms around his neck then run your fingers against his hair. You moan as the hairs of his beard send tingles down your spine causing your body to warm. 

Ransom faintly withdraws and wickedly grins. “Santa enjoys visiting this house.” He dips his head down and nips at your neck. He smiles against your skin as he hears you purr. “Missus Drysdale,” he moans, still enjoying calling you by that name for eleven Christmases now. Though this year is the 15th one together.

“The children are sleeping…,” you begin as your core slickens from the thought of Ransom and you role playing a certain sexual game you’ve been doing since he dressed up as Santa years ago.

Ransom chuckles, “Then you better be quiet.” He feels your hands move down his back, towards his front. His body overheating from your touch which has been driving him crazy since you first laid them on his body. Your hands make their way down his chest and to the waistband of his flannel pajama pants. He lets out a sharp gasp as he feels your hand slip down into them and wrap around his hardening cock. Your hand pumps him slowly; your thumb circling the bulbous tip teasingly. You press your mouth against his neck as he tips his head back and lets a guttural noise. 

“Seems Santa needs to be quiet himself,” you whisper as you feel his hands squeeze your ass.

“You’re such a naughty girl, Y/N,” Ransom drawls deeply.

“Santa’s naughty girl,” you moan as one of Ransom’s hands moves to your front and palms your core over the flannel pajama bottoms you have on. “Oh...fuck, yes,” you whimper as you feel the coil within you tighten. 

“I need you. _Now!_ ” Ransom whispers under his breath. “Are we finished down here?”

“In a couple of minutes. Meet me upstairs. You know where, Santa.” you breathlessly murmur.

Ransom growls again before kissing you hungrily. He pulls back seconds later and smirks, “Don’t keep me waiting Missus Drysdale. We don’t want the husband to find out.”

You grin, “Of course not. We both know the Grinch will appear.”

“And I wouldn’t want that for you,” Ransom then mumbles, “because you know he’s been gone for a while.”

“I know he has,” you utter as you run a finger along Ransom’s jaw, “and I’m more appreciative he has not shown up for me, or the kids.” You then raise your voice to above a whisper. “I think he’s gone. Forever.”

“Indeed, the Grinch is gone, sweetheart.” Ransom walks upstairs, leaving you alone for a few minutes, letting you absorb the scene before you.

A plump Christmas tree fully decorated with lights, ornaments, and a silver star topper. Four stockings are hanging on the fireplace, which was popping and crackling hours ago while you and Ransom put the kids to bed then came down and enjoyed some peace before placing Santa’s gifts under the tree, and some little goodies in everyone’s red and white stockings. A nearly finished glass of milk and half-eaten cookies, thanks to Ransom, helping in creating the feel Santa truly did visit the Drysdale residence on this snowy Christmas Eve. Your heart is swelling with emotion as you enjoy knowing you wouldn’t trade your life for another. You had your husband and your children. The three most precious people in the world and they were all yours for the rest of your life.

You smile to yourself before turning to face the stairs. A small, sweet voice stops you from moving any further. “Momma?”

You look down and into the eyes of your two-year-old daughter, Mia. “Yes, sweetie?” The young girl is a splitting image of you, just as Oliver is the splitting image of Ransom.

She rubs her eyes and blinks, “You waitin’ upa for Santa?”

You bite your lip, trying to think of an excuse. “I couldn't sleep.” You then quickly remember you and Ransom had already done Santa’s visit for her and Oliver. So you swiftly scoop her up then begin ascending the stairs. “And you know Santa only comes when everyone is asleep.” You pause and smile, “Let's get you back to bed! We don’t want Santa to miss our house and we all wake up with no extra gifts!”

“Otay,” she says as she rests her head against your shoulder. “I justa know Santa wonta miss oura house.” She pauses and sighs. “You and daddy _loooove_ Chrisamas.”

You laugh and smile, “We do! It’s our favorite time of the year. You know, when your daddy and I first got together, he didn't like it one bit. But with my holiday spirit and encouragement, along with genuinely loving him and showing him what Christmas was all about he opened his mind, and heart, to it all.”

“He wasa likea Mista Scrooge? Or Mista Grinch?” she inquires as you turn down the hallway towards her bedroom.

You laugh as you walk into the room and over to her bed. “Yes! He was a downright horrible Grinch.” You place her down and cover her with the sheets and a blanket. “But now you father isn't a Grinch no more. So, like in the movie, he found out what the true meaning of Christmas is.”

“Spendin’ time with loved ones?” she asks, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

You tuck her in tightly, “Yes. As well as giving back to those who are in need.”

“Like you helpin’ the sick kids.”

You nod in response. “Correct. _We all_ help them.” You double check and make sure she is tucked in tightly. You reach for her stuffed dog and give it to her. “Now, close those beautiful eyes.” You then lean down and move some hair out of her face then press a kiss to her forehead. “Sleep tight, my precious Mia.”

“Night, momma,” Mia states as her eyes slowly close. 

You walk out of her room, pulling the door slightly closed. You then cross the hallway and check on Oliver, who’s sound asleep in his bed. You smile from ear to ear as you make your way towards the bedroom you share with Ransom.

*

Ransom is waiting for you behind the door and wraps his arms around you after you close it. He kisses your neck as he guides both of you to the bed. “You took forever, Missus Drysdale.”

You laugh, “I’m here now!”

Both of you fall onto the bed in a heap of tangled limbs, discarding one another’s clothes. Your bodies moving against and with each other as you and Ransom’s mouths are fused together while your hands travel over one another's feverish flesh.

“Oh, Santa,” you quietly rasp, ready to feel Ransom’s cock inside of you. “Please.”

Ransom’s deep chuckle makes you eager with anticipation. He rolls onto his back, pulls you atop of him so you’re straddling him. “Ride me. Go as slow, or fast, as you want. I ain't goin’ anywhere.” He thrusts his hips up making you feel his cock against your engorged and slick folds. 

You plant one hand on Ransom’s chest as you between your bodies and find his hard cock. You stroke it from hilt to tip before guiding it into your pussy. You sink slowly onto it, tilting your head back and letting out a deep moan. Once Ransom’s cock is buried inside of you, you plant your other hand on his chest and begin rolling your hips. “Oh...yes…,” you gasp as your orgasm rises within you.

Ransom runs his hands down your side, across your hips and over your ass. He playfully smacks it as he thrusts up ever so which causes you to cry out sharply. “Good girl, Missus Drysdale,” he rasps as the knot in his stomach loosens. 

Your pace increases gradually as you feel your body beginning to succumb to the pleasure. Your fingers find purchase in Ransom’s skin as your mewls fill the air and his hands move up and down your back. His fingers skimming along your spine, making goosebumps dance across your skin. You feel your walls tightening around his cock. “Ransom,” you cry out as your body begins to tremble.

Ransom leans up and captures your mouth in a deep kiss as your walls tighten around his cock and begin milking him. He pulls you down on top of him as he thrusts deeply into you, his own orgasm consuming him. He leaves one hand on your back and uses the other one to cup your cheek. He pulls back and looks into your eyes, knowing his stare always pierces your soul. You are his wife, the love of his life, the only woman he has truly ever loved. “Y/N.”

Soon after you two are spent, Ransom shifts under you and rolls you onto your back. You look at him with a raised brow and he mischievously grins, “Round two, Missus Drysdale. I’ll forgive you for the slip of the name but remember what it is the rest of the night.”

You watch as Ransom moves his lips down your body and finds your core. You close your eyes and sigh contently as your hands grasp the sheets. “Oh...Santa…”

\-------

On Christmas morning, the bedroom door of the master suite bursts open and footfalls run across the floor. Seconds later two young children are jumping up and down on the bed.

“Mom says you need to get up, dad!” Oliver exclaims, jumping fast on the mattress. 

“Wake upa, daddy! Wake upa!” Mia boasts as she tries to wake her father up by rolling him from side to side. 

Ransom groans. “Daddy’s tired. Get your mother.”

“She’s downstairs. She says you’re a sleepyhead. She told us to wake you up.” Oli responds as his jumps become slower. “It’s Christmas morning!”

“Yeah, daddy! Chrisamas mornin’! Santa came! Santa wasa here!” Mia yells with all her heart, knowing he wouldn't skip their house. 

“Ransom!” your singsong voice flows up from the living room. “Breakfast is getting cold. AND the children want to open their gifts!”

Ransom’s stomach growls at the mention of food. He sits up and pushes the covers aside. His eyes take in his son and daughter who’ve stopped jumping and are looking at him wide eyed and eager. “You heard your mother. We gotta get downstairs!”

Both giggle as Oliver jumps onto Ransom’s back. Oliver wraps his arms around Ransom’s neck. “Come on dad!”

Ransom smiles as he stands and does a few stretches with Oliver clinging to his back. He feels Mia tugging at his shirt. “Don't forget me!”

Ransom chuckles, “Come on buttercup! Let’s go!” He picks Mia up and she wraps her small arms around Ransom’s neck as well. He checks with Oliver, “Okay back there, buddy?

“Yeah dad! I’m good to go!” Oli responds. 

Ransom begins walking with his two children clinging to him. “Hang on tight!”

“We are!” Oli and Mia exclaim in unison as they giggle uncontrollably as they descend the stairs.

You’re sitting on the couch, plate in hand with some breakfast food as your eyes land on Ransom walking into the spacious living room with Mia and Oli hanging on to him. He kneels in front of the tree and Mia and Oliver slide off him. They each walk over to their piles of gifts they had done and were ready to open until you had told them to go wake their sleepyhead father who was still in bed.

“He’s here mom! May we open them now?” Oli questions as he looks at you with his blue eyes.

Ransom stands and walks over to the couch. He sits beside you and wraps an arm around your shoulders. You lean back and rest against him. You smile at your children and nod. “You may open them.”

Oli and Mia both smile from ear to ear and begin tearing into their gifts. Oohing and awing at what they have been gifted for Christmas from Santa and their parents. Ransom snatches a piece of bacon from the plate. “How long have you been up?”

“Couple of hours. It is nearly ten.” You glance at him then press a kiss to his cheek. You keep your voice soft and quiet. “I had to be here for the arrival of the newest family member.”

Ransom runs a hand over his face. “I totally forgot your parents were dropping it off.” He whispers, “Where is it? And why didn't you wake me up?”

“Basement. And I didn’t wake you because Santa worked overtime last night, I figured he’d want his rest.”

Ransom chuckles, “Well, he only gets to see you one night a year…” He gets up and stretches. He leans down and brushes his mouth against yours. “I’ll be right back.”

“Don’t take forever.” You playfully wink at him before he disappears. You return your focus to your two children opening gifts. New toys are strewn about the floor. Oliver is already playing with a remote-control car while Mia is still opening some of hers.

“Did you check your stockings? Mia? Oli?” you inquire.

They both whip their heads towards you. Then they look at one another and race over to the fireplace, which is crackling and popping. You had started it when you woke up, waiting for your parents to arrive.

“Momma?” Mia questions as she walks over to you, holding out a peculiar gift. “What isa this? I dontna know.”

You smile as you run your fingers over it. “It’s a leash.”

“Lease,” she tries to pronounce it correctly but doesn’t. You smile, “A leash. Remember we were talking about all you would need for a--”

Mia’s eyes go wide. “Puppy!”

Ransom walks back into the living room with a quiet Golden Retriever puppy, who has a red ribbon bow tied around its neck and who quickly becomes hyper as it lays its eyes on Mia and Oliver, who is now wide-eyed and standing next to his sister. Ransom kneels on the floor, “Merry Christmas Mia and Oli.”

“Momma! Daddy!” Mia exclaims as she runs her hands over the puppy. “Thanka you _sooooo_ much!”

“Thanks, mom and dad!” Oliver shouts as he begins running his hands over the puppy too.

The puppy enjoys the pets it’s receiving, begins licking Oli and Mia on their faces, both children giggling as they receive their puppy kisses. Ransom laughs as he stands and makes his way back to the couch and next to you.

You smile as your kids enjoy their Christmas gift. They had been asking for a puppy for a few months. You were fine with it but it was your husband who needed convincing. He had to reiterate to the kids, they were going to be taking care of it but once Ransom and you drove out to see a litter of puppies, he had fallen in love with the small creature who was now giving joy to his children. He couldn’t deny them what they wanted, along with you who had been trying to get a pet into the house for years.

“Is it a boy? Girl?” Oli asks as he walks over and grabs the collar that was inside of his stocking.

“A girl,” you and Ransom respond in unison. You lean forward, “Already have a name in mind?”

“You gonna letta us name her?” Mia inquires as she looks between you, the puppy, and Oli. She then puts on her thinking face and looks at Oli. “Whatta ya think, Oli? Fora name?”

Oli puts his thinking face on as well. “I don’t know. I was thinking...hmmm…”

Mia gasps loudly, as if a light bulb went off in her head. “What about…”

“Noelle!” Oli and Mia shout together. “Ohmigod!” Mia exclaims. “Yesa! Noelle.”

Oli agrees, “It’s perfect!”

Ransom smiles to himself. _Everything is perfect._ He has a happy and loving home which he shares with his wife and two children. Christmas has become his favorite holiday, and time of the year because of the people inside of it. His heart swells, knowing if you hadn't come along when you had he’d always be a Grinch, and never found his own Christmas spirit. He gladly wishes everyone a Merry Christmas nowadays instead of the grumpy humbug he used to do years ago before meeting you. You’ve made him the happiest man in the world and shown him everything there is about Christmas - past, present, and future.

Christmas may come and go but in the Drysdale household its spirit lasts year round, due in part to Ransom Drysdale and you.


End file.
